1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polyurethane molding mass that can be processed thermoplastically, that is free of by-products capable of migration, and demonstrates a high level of light-fatness.
2. Description of Related Art
Polyurethane molding masses that can be processed thermoplastically are known from documents German Patent 26 58 136 and German Patent 42 03 307, made from mixtures of various aliphatic polyols and 1,6-hexamethylene diisocyanate with chain lengthening agents such as 1,4-butane diol. The polyurethane molding masses described there can be used, in particular, for the production of foods packaging, but also for the production of films for decorative purposes. While the polyurethane molding masses defined in the patents are suitable for thermoplastic processing methods with regard to their melt properties, as well as suitable for the aforementioned uses with regard to their strength level, the content of cyclic oligourethanes in the polyurethane molding masses is disadvantageous. Optical changes, for example on the surface of films, can be caused by migration of these cyclooligourethanes. For most uses, this is highly undesirable. Therefore the presence of substances capable of migration excludes any use for foods packaging and as a molding element for hygiene or medical use.
Use of the known polyurethane molding masses in the motor vehicle interior sector is no longer possible, since the automotive industry is increasingly demanding materials with a lesser tendency towards developing a white haze.
The migration products also exclude any use as foods packaging and as a molding element for hygiene or medical use.
It is an object of the invention to provide a polyurethane molding mass that can be processed thermoplastically, that is free of by-products capable of migration. It is a further object of the invention to provide for uses of such a molding mass.
These and other objects are accomplished, according to the invention, by a polyurethane molding mass that can be processed thermoplastically, that is free of cyclic oligourethanes capable of migration, and demonstrates a high level of light-fastness, that can be obtained by reaction of one or more aliphatic polyols with a molecular weight of 450 to 4000 g/mol and an OH number of 20 to 235, selected from the group of polyadipates, polycaprolactones, polycarbonates, polytetrahydrofurane, and corresponding copolymers or mixtures of them, with 1,6-hexamethylene diisocyanate and a chain lengthening agent selected from the group of 1,5-pentane diol, 1,6-hexane diol, and 1,4-cyclohexane diol, with an equivalence ratio of the 1,6-hexamethylene diisocyanate to the polyol of 1.5:1 to 14.0:1, where the NCO characteristic number, formed from the quotient of the equivalence ratios of isocyanate groups to the sum of the hydroxyl groups of polyol and chain lengthening agent, multiplied by 100, lies in the range of 96 to 105. In the sense of this invention, a polyurethane molding mass that can be processed thermoplastically and is free of by-products capable of migration is understood to be one in which no oligourethanes can be detected on the surface of samples, under the conditions indicated below.
In the reaction of polyether and polyester polyols with 1,6-hexamethylene diisocyanate and the chain lengthening agent 1,4-butane diol that is preferably used, cyclic oligourethanes are formed, particularly cyclic dimers and cyclic tetramers of 1,4-butane diol and 1,6-hexamethylene diisocyanate. These compounds, with a low molecular weight, possess a marked capacity for migration and can cause the formation of a white haze on the surface of polyurethane molding masses, among other things.
The cyclic dimer is soluble in water and can be sublimated, the cyclic tetramer is crystalline, insoluble in water, and cannot be sublimated. Both compounds are capable of migration and form a white haze on the surface of the polyurethane molding masses. Polyurethanes with oligomer components that are capable of migration and can be sublimated, some of which are also soluble in water, are therefore unsuitable for many applications. Use in the foods, hygiene, and medical sector must be precluded, among other things because some of the migration products are easily soluble in aqueous solvents. Use of polyurethanes, which are of high quality with regard to their mechanical properties, as surface paneling in the motor vehicle interior sector, for example, is not possible because of the formation of a white haze on the surface.
Use in the foods, hygiene, and medical sector must be precluded, among other things because some of the migration products are easily soluble in aqueous solvents.
Surprisingly, it was found that in the production of aliphatic polyurethane molding masses based on polyether and/or polyester polyol, by reaction of 1,6-hexamethylene diisocyanate and a chain lengthening agent selected from the group 1,5-pentane diol, 1,6-hexane diol, and 1,4-cyclohexane diol, no cyclic oligourethanes that can be detected in the specially developed white haze test are formed.
The formation of the white haze by migration of the oligourethanes is a continuous process. The white haze might only become clearly visible after weeks or months. During storage in a steam-saturated atmosphere, the migration process is significantly accelerated, so that identification and characterization are possible after only two days of storage under the aforementioned conditions, using a highly sensitive detection method such as FTIR spectroscopy studies of the sample surface.
The formation of a white haze is tested after exposing the samples to a steam-saturated atmosphere for 48 hours, at 48xc2x0 C. and 80xc2x0 C., using Fourier transformation infrared spectroscopy (FTIR). The diurethanes and tetraurethanes demonstrate a characteristic band combination in the wavelength range of 1800 cmxe2x88x921 to 1400 cmxe2x88x921, which is not overlayered by the specific bands of the polyurethane matrix.
As the examples below show, the polyurethane molding masses that can be obtained according to the present invention do not demonstrate any mechanical or processing technology disadvantages as compared with the known aliphatic polyurethane masses that can be processed thermoplastically. The crystallization process for an efficient processing method is also not influenced significantly, particularly if 1,6-hexane diol is used as the chain lengthening agent. Furthermore, they demonstrate the following advantages:
no cyclic oligourethanes that can be detected according to the processes indicated,
good processability in thermoplastic processing methods such as injection molding, melt extrusion, melt spin, sintering, or melt glue processes,
good crystallization behavior, particularly rapid recrystallization for an efficient processing method in the aforementioned processes,
a high level of tensile strength, tear resistance, and tear propagation resistance,
good elastic properties,
a high level of light-fastness, i.e. no yellowing due to the effects of light.
The polyurethane molding masses according to the invention can also be mixed with known fillers and additives, flame retardants and agents to prevent aging, as well as processing aids and pigments, during their production or before being processed further.
The invention will be explained in greater detail using the following examples.